A multiplicity of different housings are used for electronic components. Semiconductor components are in many cases mounted on structured metallic carrier elements and enclosed in a potting compound by injection moulding. If radiation impinges on the housing externally, reflections can occur at housing parts, the carrier elements or at electronic components. In the case of optoelectronic semiconductor components to which no voltage is applied, this can give rise to the impression that they are emitting radiation.